The invention is directed generally to the heating apparatus arts and more particularly to a novel and improved shortening and heating apparatus for use in melting large cubes of shortening and thereafter holding a supply of melted shortening at a relatively stable temperature, to be dispensed in desired quantities for use.
In large scale food service operations as, for example, of the so-called "fast food" variety and the like, large quantities of shortening are used in the course of the day. At normal room temperature, shortening is generally in solid form. However, it is desirable to have the shortening in liquid form for cooking. Accordingly, when such large quantities of shortening are required, it is also desirable to have a supply of heated shortening in liquid form to be dispensed for use as necessary.
Heretofore, systems for heating and melting shortening often cause excessive smoking of the shortening, particularly during the melting thereof. It is desirable to avoid such smoking. It is also been found desirable to prevent the heating elements from operating when no shortening, or insufficient shortening is present, whether in solid form or liquid form. We have further found that it is desirable to discontinue melting operations, or to take other means to prevent the melting of further shortening in the event the apparatus reaches a predetermined fill level.